The objective of this work is to develop a simple, safe, effective extracorporeal treatment for acute salicylate, barbiturate, iron, and related poisoning. Goals for the current grant year include: 1. Extensive evaluation of coatings for sorbent hemoperfusion, including detailed hemotological data and solute removal for salicylate, barbiturates, iron, and possibly several other drugs.2. Selection of optimum coatings for each particular application. 3. Development and thorough evaluation of a simple, inexpensive circuit.4. Complete development and characterization of a suitable iron binding system. 5. Extensive dog studies on the complete system including drug distribution studies and treatment efficacy, contrasted with standard treatment modalities. In general by the end of the second year, we expect to have a complete system of proven effectiveness for salicylate, barbiturate, and iron removal in the dog. We further expect that blood access and anticoagulation problems will be solved during the second year.